1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to an apparatus and method therefor for removing insulation from wire, and in particular, the invention relates to a laser, wire stripper apparatus and method therefor having an improved workpiece support assembly, a laser with top and bottom focusing heads for vaporizing selected areas of the wire insulation with a high degree of precision, and a ducting assembly for removing gases created by the vaporization of the wire insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, commercially available wire is entirely covered by insulation. To couple the wire to an electrical connector requires the precise removal of insulation from the wire at the exact points where the coupling is to occur. In the past, prior art, wire strippers relied on mechanical cutting devices and scraping devices for removing insulation from wire. More recently, sophisticated techniques have been developed to remove insulation from electrical conducting, (i.e. metal), wires employing lasers to vaporize the insulation.
One earlier prior art laser technique used to remove insulation from metal wire is disclosed in Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,848, filed in the joint names of the inventor of this application and another individual.
One problem with the mechanical type of prior art, wire strippers is that they sometimes damaged the wire. The prior art laser device did not effectively remove the toxic gases and particulate debris generated when insulation is vaporized. Lastly, the prior art, laser device can only remove insulation from the ends of long pieces of wire. Furthermore, the prior art laser device did not have replaceable aperture plates for selecting, as desired, a particular geometry for removal of insulation from the bottom of the wire.